I Love You
by AdamW
Summary: What's your definition of a perfect love letter? Read these letters between Joey and Pacey and you'll know the true meaning of love.


> > **_ Note: I am, in no way, affiliated with Dawson's Creek, Warner Brothers,_**   
**_ Kevin Williamson, Screen Gems Studios, Granville Productions, Fincannon_**   
**_ and Associates, Columbia Tri-star Television, or Sony Entertainment. I_**   
**_ am, merely, just a fan that wants to entertain people with my ideas for_**   
**_ the show and it's characters._**

> > **The song is performed by Sarah McLachlan.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

> > > > **I have a smile**   
**Stretched from ear to ear**   
**To see you walking down the road**   
**We meet at the lights**   
**I stare for a while**   
**The world around us disappears**   
**It's just you and me**   
**On this island of hope**   
**A breath between us could be miles**   
**Let me surround you**   
**My sea to your shore**   
**Let me be the calm you seek**
>> 
>> **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**
> 
> A white, lace nightgown laid on a queen-sized bed next to an old, empty shoebox. Scattered outside of the shoebox was the things that occupied the shoebox for a long time -- love letters. Letters written between two people that expressed their overall feelings and emotions toward one another. However, only one of those two people sat in a Queen Anne-style, antique chair, reading them.
>
>> _Dear Joey,_   
_You are asleep inside True Love at this very moment. But still I found it necessary to write and tell you the way I feel about you, just in case I never tell you enough. Joey, you are the love of my life. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Of course, I've been in relationships, but, as you know, they didn't seem to work out. But I have a good feeling about this one. I know that we will be together forever! Or at least, until we get tired of each other and we start our famous bickering again. But Joey, no matter how you feel about it, I know that we will never go through that again. I know that we will have our little arguements, but no matter how much we each say, I'm telling you right now, I'll never mean anything that I say to you that is focused directly on not loving you. Because Joey, I know that I could never live without loving you. You are the light that has entered my life and made me a better man. I'm who I am today because of you. And even though I love you more than words can ever express, I know you love me just as much. And that, my darling, is worth more than any friendship with anyone else._
> 
> After reading that particular letter, the person laid it aside and chose another one to read.
>
>> _Dear Pacey,_   
_Where do I even begin? Our voyage to discovering our relationship was just what I had hoped for -- we became even more closer to each other! If I ever forget to tell you, I had a good time. I know that we are still one day from Capeside, but I just wanted to write and let you read how I feel about you. You, Pacey, are the one person in my life that I feel understands me. When I'm in a bad mood, you give me space to sort things through and then at the end, you come back to me and you kiss me and then I'm all better. When I'm in a good mood, you know just what to say to make me feel even better than what I already do. No one has ever been able to read my mind like that. And I just keep thinking back to the "anti-prom" when you said, "I remember everything." That, Pacey, is what love is about. When two people know exactly what the other is thinking, how they are feeling, and what they want from the other one at that exact moment. That's "true love." And that's what we were so lucky to find between ourselves -- true love. And no matter what Dawson or anybody else does to try and ruin it for us when we get back tomorrow, I know that I will still love you forever and ever and ever...._
> 
> The person took that letter and placed it on top of the one that was read earlier, making a stack of read letters and one of unread letters. After making the two stacks distinct, the person picked up another letter from the "unread stack" and began reading it.
>
>> _Dear Joey,_   
_The beach is such an amazing place at dusk. The sun setting over the crystal water is spectacular! Just as you are. I'm looking at you, as you are swimming in the ocean, the sun highlighting your features -- making you even more beautiful! And that's a hard thing to do, as you are already the most beautiful girl alive! I remember watching you today at graduation and how you stood behind that podium and made your speech. I have never heard a valedictorian speech that was so beautiful. At the part where you spoke of how to "not judge people based on their situation in life," I could see the audience in awe over how intelligent you sounded while speaking the truth. But even though, the part where you opened up your life to criticism from the town, by speaking of your family problems, was the most persuasive part of the entire thing. When you broke down and started crying when talking about your mom and how she died of cancer, I cried too. You may not have seen it, but I did cry. And so did Andie, Jack, Jen, Dawson, and everyone else in the audience. It wasn't pity, because I know how you hate to receive pity. It was proudness. I'm not even sure if that's a word, but we all cried because we were so proud of the woman that you became. And because you are the woman that you are today, I'm the man that I am today. I owe my entire existence to you, because you gave me a reason to go on in life when I thought all hope was lost. Joey, the reason I'm writing you this letter, isn't because I wanted to tell you how proud I was today to have you as my girlfriend.. It's because I wanted to tell you that I would be proud to have you as my wife._
> 
> The person's hand moved the letter to the "read stack" and picked up another one to start reading.
>
>> _Dear Pacey,_   
_I'm writing you this letter by candlelight as you lie asleep in the bed that we have shared since we got married. I still think that it's a little too big for two people to share when they are in love! But that's not why I'm writing you this letter. Pacey, my life has been wonderful! These past two years were remarkable! I'm writing this letter tonight, on our first anniversary, to tell you that if I could go back and change anything I could, I wouldn't change a single thing! My life is finally perfect! I have a wonderful husband who loves me very much, as I do him. Pacey!! Guess what?! I felt him move!! I finally felt our baby move! Don't worry, it doesn't hurt! It feels great, actually. Because now I know that there is finally a bond between us where nothing could ever cause us to be seperated. I've finally thought of some names! If it's a girl, let's call her Lillian Witter, after my mom. And if it's a boy, I like Carter! I hope you like them when you read this. But I'm sure you will. You've always been so understanding of decisions that I've wanted to make and you've always supported me 100%. Pacey, after the baby is born, I want to start painting again. I want to be able to express my mom's talent through myself. I want to be able to open up my own studio and have art galleries there! I want so much, Pacey! And I know that with you by my side, anything is possible!_
> 
> A tear fell down onto the letter as it was being placed in the "unread stack." The person's eyes glanced at the other stack. Only two more to go.
>
>> _Dear Joey,_   
_I guess New York is beautiful during Autumn. Carter wanted me to tell you that he misses you and that he loves you very much. And so do I, Joey. I love you so much! I only hope that you can come home soon. We miss you here in Boston. Oh, and that reminds me. I've been thinking about us three moving when you get back. I want Carter to grow up in Capeside. It's a wonderful place, and we both know that. Plus, our family is there. Doug and Bessie seems pretty psyched about the idea! I spoke to them the other day on the phone. Doug was helping her dig a small fish pond to attract customers while Bodie was away on his book tour. Seems like he may end up being the next Justin Wilson!! If you decide not to move, I'll understand. But I think that you will like it if we decide to go back. But off that subject for now. As I said earlier, I hope you can come home soon. How long does it take to hold three art galleries?? I know you like doing it, so don't rush your way through it. Do it the best you can, which will be extraordinary because everything you do, you do it wonderfully! I just really miss you and I'll be glad when you get home. Well, I have to go right now. Carter's hungry so I think we'll go out and grab a pizza. You know I can't cook that good. I love you, Jo!_
> 
> _The last letter found it's way into the hand of the person as it began to be read._
>
>> _My Darling,_   
_The doctor tells me that I do not have much time left here on earth. He said that my time is fading quickly and that I should prepare my final rights. I could not hold myself up to be able to tell you this in person. So, for the first time in ages, I'm writing you a letter. To start off with, I want to tell you about my belongings and what I want done with them. 1) I want my car to go to Carter. He's been wanting a nice one to drive to school. And I told him that once we could afford it, I would let him have mine and I would get a new one. Well, it doesn't look like I'll be needing a new one. So just see that he gets it. 2) I want Lillian to have my art studio. I know that she's only five years old, but I can already tell that her artistic ability comes from my mom and I. So, please, make sure that she carries on the studio with dignity and pride. And make sure that she will remember me. Keep a lot of pictures of me up if necessary. I want her to know me and also know how much I love her. A mom is a very important part in a girl's life. Even if it's just a short time that they spend together. Tell her to be proud of her daddy, no matter how many dates he doesn't allow her to go on. 3) The only other thing in my life that I want something particular done with is "True Love." That boat was the start of our love for each other and I want it to help in the acceptance of what happens to me. It won't be the end of our love, because, my darling, I will love you no matter where I am! It will help with my final resting place. I want you to take "True Love" out to sea! Well, not actually out to sea, but I want you to take it to the creek behind the house where I grew up. And I want you to let go of my ashes so that they will be able to float and be free in the creek that brought me and you together. That's all that I ask of you, my darling. Just do those three things for me. Oh and there's a fourth that I want added to the list. 4) Do you remember before our excursion to the Keys when we stood in front of "my wall" and you asked me if I could ever love you like a soulmate? Well, the answer is yes. You are my soulmate. Always know that I love you with all of my heart and that you are my "true love."_
> 
> Pacey placed the letter on top of the others. He took out a blank sheet of paper and an old, ball-point pen. And he began.
>
>> _My Dearest Joey,_   
_Thirteen years have past since we moved back here to Capeside. And twelve since the day you left this world. My heart is still at a lost of emotion because my one, true love isn't with me now. I guess Bessie was right the day of your funeral when she said "God only takes the special ones." Because you are so special to me. I loved you for all seventeen years that we were married and I've loved you for the twelve years after you passed away. And I know now that I even loved you before then. I loved you, my darling, before I even knew you. This letter isn't going to be too much longer because I have to get ready to go to our thirty year high school reunion. I don't know what I will do when I get there. The people that moved away from Capeside after graduation -- the ones who haven't heard about you -- will be asking all about you and, honestly, my darling, I don't think I could handle telling everyone what happened to you. I'm at peace with your passing, but I still think of you everyday. How could I not? I will always think of you. I promise you that. I just wish that you were here with me to share in Lillian's wedding. She's getting married in two weeks! And I know that you will be looking down on her as she gives her vow to her "true love" as you and I did twenty-nine years ago. Well, I have to be going now, my love, but always remember that I will never forget you. I love you now, and I will love you forever and ever and ever..._
> 
> Pacey placed the letter he just finished writing in the stack with the others. He tied a blue ribbon around them and put them back in the old shoebox. He slid them under the head of the bed, on Joey's side, and put her lace nightgown back up in the closet. After putting the finishing touches on his tie, he glanced out the window to look at the crystal clear creek flowing outside. And he opened his mouth and let out the faintest whisper. It was so faint because it was only meant for one person to hear. And that person could hear whatever Pacey said, even if he never said it at all.
> 
> **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**
>
>> > > **Oh and every time I'm close to you**   
**There's too much I can't say**   
**And you just walk away**   
**And I forgot**   
**To tell you**   
**I love you**   
**And the night's**   
**Too long**   
**And cold here**   
**Without you**   
**I grieve in my condition**   
**For I cannot find the words to say**   
**I need you so**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**THE END!**


End file.
